


Nothing like her

by yeahmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec deserves nice things, Camille is an immortal frog bitch, M/M, Magnus is a good boyfriend, comforting boyfrineds, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahmalec/pseuds/yeahmalec
Summary: ''Is it true? What she said.''''Alexander, this isn't about Camille, is it?''How I would've liked 1x13





	Nothing like her

Alec can't seem to let his mind get to peace. He's constantly thinking about what the vampire said and as much as Alec hates it, he's afraid she might be right. It's haunted him for a few days, especially when he lies down next to Magnus and lets his arms cradle him in. It doesn't feel right anymore, even though Alec knows he's truly in love with Magnus. But the thought of his ex-lover still perplexes and downs him.

''I'm home,'' Alec mumbles quietly when he enters the loft. It has become a habit that Alec arrives at the loft twenty minutes after Magnus releases his last client.

Magnus walks into the living room, where Alec lays down his bow and arrow. His eyes travel from the tip of Alec's toes to his head, something that's also a habit. Magnus never touches Alec until he's made sure he's free from wounds. ''No weapons on the tables, darling." Magnus hums as his wrists cross behind his neck, and his lips press against Alec's.

''Yeah, sorry.'' Alec furrows his brows and takes his weapons, traveling away from Magnus. Every room feels heavy on his shoulders as if  _she's_  been in every corner, just like Alec. As if Magnus' home was once  _her_  home like it is Alec's now.

''Alexander." Magnus' voice is deep, coming from the door of the bedroom. Alec lets him face his back while unbuttoning his dirty shirt, fingers shaking. ''Hey, you okay?''

''Yes,'' Alec mumbles quietly, tossing his shirt into the bin of dark clothes. His voice is hoarse and tight. ''I'm okay.'' Alec's voice comes out as a whisper. He's trying to convince himself and Magnus that he is okay, although deep down he knows he's not.

Magnus doesn't answer for a few seconds but still stands at the door. ''You can tell me. Whatever it is.''

''There's nothin." Alec sighs and finally turns to face Magnus, ''Just... Shaken up from a few demon trips. Everything's fine." He struggles to give Magnus a small smile. His eyes meet Magnus' and he can still feel how inexplicably they're drawn together.

''Darling, I -''

''Leave it. I said I'm okay.'' Alec's voice rises and tightens even more. He takes a deep breath and can see clearly the small confusion on Magnus' face. ''Sorry. I just - All is good. I'm going to take a shower.''

Alec leaves Magnus leaning against the wall of their bedroom, confused.

The water feels nice against his skin. It relaxes his muscles and it feels like the water draining into his hair washes away his worries for a few seconds. Maybe it's something Alec shouldn't swell in as much as he does but he can't help it. It punches him in the chest that it just might be the truth. 

He walks out of the shower, fully dressed and ready to go to bed. He doesn't want to - he most enjoys the tiny conversations they have with Magnus before falling asleep in each other's arms. This time shame haunts him and he's not sure if he's capable of lying in Magnus' arms. 

Magnus is sitting on the edge of their bed with a frown, eyes deeply set on Alec's slumped figure. Alec remains frozen at the door of the bathroom, lips parting and closing repeatedly. Magnus gets up from the bed, slowly walking over to Alec, giving him time to escape. 

''I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just -'' Alec considers saying Camille's name out loud but dares not to. ''It's really been busy and stressful and I know it's not an excuse so I'm sorry." He sighs and Magnus touches him. 

Magnus brushes his fingers over the smooth skin of Alec's tense arm, smiling. ''I understand.'' Alec only snuggles closer to Magnus, pecking his cheek. But the hole sucking air through his chest still daunts Alec. He feels bad when he lies next to Magnus, back facing him as he reads his magazines like nothing has happened.

It is comforting for Alec to know that if he needs his space Magnus will give it to him. But he still longs for the delicate touch, only this time he's too afraid to ask for it. 

Alec sighs and closes his eyes, nipping at his bottom lip. It takes a few minutes until he drags a deep breath, back still facing Magnus in the hopes that they won't have to hold this conversation face to face.

''Is it true?'' He blurts and Magnus settles down the magazine, turning his face to Alec's back. ''What she said." Alec clarifies.

''What who sa-'' Magnus halts, ''Alexander, this isn't about Camille, is it?''

Alec doesn't answer. He only flutters his eyes down on the blankets. ''Darling." Magnus shuffles close to him, lying down and placing his fingers at the back of Alec's throat, drawing small and soothing circles. ''Nothing she says is true. Whatever she said - ''

''Your type,'' Alec interrupts. ''She said you have a type and I can't - I look like her, Magnus. Well, not like her but... The color of my hair and my eyes and I can't but feel like maybe-'' he takes a deep breath. ''Maybe that's why you ever got attracted to me.''

There's a small silence. Alec doesn't know why but he can imagine Magnus' eyes frozen on one spot and his brows furrowed into a frown. ''Alexander." He starts, ''Please, look at me.'' It takes a few seconds for Alec to turn around, meeting Magus' concerned eyes. ''You are nothing like Camille.''

''I know -''

''No, you don't,'' Magnus replies. ''I have spent decades getting over her and I would never, ever come close to someone who'd even remind me of her. She's a snake, Alec. You are nothing like her, not even from the outside. Whatever she says is false.'' 

Alec stares into Magnus' eyes to look for a hint of a lie but there isn't one. ''I'm sorry,'' he whispers. ''I didn't mean to sound like I blame you. I don't. I'm sorry.''

''Don't blame yourself, either,'' Magnus smiles softly. ''I just want you to know that Camille won't be a threat. She'll never stand a chance when it comes to you and you should never worry about her, okay?''

''Yeah, okay,'' Alec nods. ''Thank you.''

''What for, darling?'' Magnus hums. He lowers his body to Alec's level. 

Alec shrugs. ''Just for... Not leaving me behind, I guess.''

''I would never,'' Magnus hums softly and reaches to press a small kiss on the tip of Alec's nose, making him scrunch up his face and release a tiny giggle. ''Thank you for trusting me.'' 

Alec can't help but roll over to lie his body above Magnus'. He settles his temple on Magnus' chest, hands wrapping around his torso to hug him into a tight embrace. Magnus doesn't do anything, only lets Alec decide what he wants and he lies there until Alec is adoringly snoring against his chest, small huffs leaving his lips. 

Magnus smiles


End file.
